Iron Immortal
by FictionLover007
Summary: It's not often you find the offspring of immortals, or immortals for that matter, on Earth, but they are there. New York was proof of that. Thor. Loki. They exist. But thirty one years ago, there was another, and she bore a daughter. Her daughter's name became Starkdöttir. (Warnings: Fem!Tony, Spoilers for Thor: The Dark World, Iron Man 3, and LokixFem!Tony.)
1. Chapter 1

Flashback: 33 years ago

Marianna Vraindöttir ran, as if her life depended on it. To be fair, it probably did. She was running from her father, who intended to marry her off, to a rich merchant from Svartalfheim, the former home of the Dark Elves. This merchant is a tall, cruel man who disrespects woman as if they were only ornaments useful for one thing, bearing children.

Her father intended to use their marriage to gain political influence in other realms beside Asgard. But she could not marry this merchant, for it might kill her, and were she to have a child; she feared that her child would become the same. So Marianna ran. Her father's hunting dogs were on her trail, catching up, and she knew she would not last long before she was caught.

Running through the paved, gilded streets of Asgard, Marianna quickly managed to find herself lost. She did not recognize the trees, or the path she was on, which began to glimmer like the rainbow. Following the path, she found herself on a bridge. At the end was a golden dome. "The Bifrost" she breathed. Maybe she had a chance to escape Asgard, for good, to escape her doomed marriage, and find peace in another realm.

Heimdall saw her coming, and prepared the portal, for he also knew why she had come. No woman deserved her fate. She continued to run, and eventually stood in front of the Gatekeeper. He nodded at her, and said "Approach, Marianna Vraindöttir, and I shall send you to a place where he cannot find you." "Thank you." The Guardian nodded and motioned for her to pass. As she stood inside the Bifrost, she looked around and Heimdall placed his sword inside the slot that activated the portal. She looked at the Guardian, and he said "I shall watch you Marianna Vraindöttir, be safe amongst the stars." With that he activated the portal and she was sucked into the swirling rainbow light.

Her eyes closed and she braced herself for what she expected to be a hard landing. The impact was almost instantaneous. She landed on a beach. It was nighttime, but she was not on Asgard. There were no dogs barking, nor were there any men chasing her. She was alone, or so she thought. She did not notice the man who had seen the bright light approach her from behind; she didn't even know he was here until he spoke. "Excuse me, Miss, are you alright?" She whirled around, ready to run, but she did not recognise the man, so she lowered her defence. She stared at him, until he repeated the question. "Are you alright?" Marianna responded. "Yes, I believe so, but if you would kind sir, would you tell me where I am, I'm afraid I don't really remember how I got here, and I do not like not knowing where I am?" "Well, good lady, you are on a beach, just outside of Malibu, California, in the good old USA." "And the planet?" "The planet? Wow, you are lost! Um, well you're on Earth, also known as Midgard to some ancient religion. If I may, what is your name?" "Midgard, did you say. Thank you kind sir, in such case, my name is Lady Marianna Vraidöttir, and if I may ask, kind sir, what is your name?" "Well, Lady Marianna, my name is Howard Stark, and while I am not a lord, I would ask you if you would like to stay in my home for as long as you like with me. And since you seem almost unfamiliar with where you are, I would also be happy to personally show you around this wonderful planet we call home." Marianna smiled at the man, and said "Thank you Mr. Stark, I would like that."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Toni's POV

_Ugh, why is it so bright? Where am I? What happened?_ I opened my eyes, squinting at the bright light that shone against my eyes. A headache immediately made itself known, and as I sat up, I immediately took note of my injuries: Bruised, possibly broken ribs, concussion, lacerations, bruises, broken ankle, and…a broken nose. Brilliant, just brilliant. I had obviously gotten in a fight, with some other super villain that challenged the Avengers. The Avengers! I sat alert, taking note of my surroundings. I was in a rectangular room, with glowing, yellow, opaque walls that had runes? No, Norse decorations, on them, and the rest of the room was white. There was a simple, but comfortable bed, a small table with a book, and in the corner, there was a stand with a bowl of water on top. By far, the nicest cage I have ever seen. Around me, there were other rooms, that were the exact same. And not all of them were empty. Across from me, in all of his green and leather glory, sat the god of mischief himself. His eyes were closed but it was defiantly him. Next to me, in all of his red, white, and blue glory was Captain America, unconscious on the floor, lying there like our captors hadn't even bothered to place him on the bed. And then I realized that someone else was on the bed. Natasha! Clint was propped up in the corner, unconscious, and Bruce lay on the floor next to the table. I looked for Thor, and I found him unconscious in a separate cell, next to Loki. I stood, disregarding my injuries, and hobbled to the walls. Poking the walls, I found myself receiving an electric shock; the walls were not walls but force fields. I was about to test my theory again when I heard something storm down the hall. I backed away from the force field, and the source of the noise came into view.

The source was a man, sort of, with a white mask, and blacked out eyes, and pointed ears with white hair. He wore armor, as if he were ready for a battle. He stopped in front of my cell, and looked at me. I held my head high, and tried not to show my fear. I looked at him, cocked an eyebrow, and said "I don't know about you, but the elf thing is really cliché." The elf-man continued to stare at me, and then he placed a hand on the force field, which didn't shock him. Hmm, interesting imprisonment technique, figure it out when I get home. The field fizzled, and then there was nothing between us. I stood utterly still, wary of the person that observed me. He began to circle me, as if he were considering my worth. I kept my eyes on him, and then he stood in front of me again. I stared at the eyes of his mask, and I found nothing within them. I was physically fighting myself not to tremble, and then the elf took his mask off. The pale, scarred face was bad enough, but his (I decided it was a he) eyes, cold ice filled with hatred and madness, looked into mine and I felt more fear than anything else I had ever felt. I thought I could not fear this being more, until he spoke. "I am Malekith, the Accursed to some, a leader to my people. I captured you and the rest of your allied warriors for one simple purpose. Thor, son of Odin, will die by my hand, similar to the way I once died by his. In agony. You, Asgardian, are here for leverage, against anyone who tries to stop me, but do not worry. If you prove un-useful, I will not hesitate to kill you and then use another to get what I want. The Prince will die before he willingly sees any of you hurt, he would imprison his own brother for you, as you can see. So, what have you to say, Asgardian?" I drew myself to my full height, of 5'-7", stared at him, and said "My mother was Asgardian, my father human, but nevertheless, Malekith, she told me stories of you, and I know that you left your own planet to die. You have no honor, so why would I not believe you would not just kill us all now?" Malekith smiled cruely, and said "I would not kill you, Mariannadöttir, because you mother had been engaged to my son, and I consider that engagement has yet to be filled. However, both your mother, and my son are dead, so a debt has been left to us. You will marry me, and be my prisoner, otherwise you will see every single being you may have ever cared about weather away before your very eyes, and then you will be broken enough that you will subdue to my every command." With that he stepped away from me, and I released a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. He turned to leave, after he returned the glowing wall of runes, when he looked at me and said "I expect your answer tomorrow." With that he left.


	3. Author's Note

Authors Note: It has come to my attention that my reviewer for this story has posted that he/she wants Malekith to get "pwned" in the next chapter. I would like to make something very clear to this reviewer. I do not appreciate being told what should go into my next chapter, nor do I appreciate having to repeatedly myself. I will excuse you if you haven't seen Thor: The Dark World, but it clearly states in the summary that this fic has Dark World spoilers. You might want to check out the ending again. That's the only hint I will give you. To everyone else, please review, otherwise I won't have the heart to continue this story, and I really love this story, so I'm hoping others do too. I am working on the next chapter and should have it up by the end of March. I love you all! -FictionLover007 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Toni's POV

I was still standing where Malekith left me, when Thor woke up. Startled as to why he was lying on the floor he jumped up, and then paused in shock. I hadn't acknowledged him, until he spoke. "Lady Starkdöttir, are you alright?" I jumped, and regretted it. I still had my injuries, and the shock of Malekith had worn off. I winced at the pain that shot through my leg, and looked at the Norse God of Thunder. He shook his head and said "I did not mean to startle you Lady Starkdöttir. My apologies."

I shook my head and said "No need for apologies, Thor, I was lost in my thoughts. Would you have any idea how to get out of these cells?" "There is no way without casualty Lady Starkdöttir. These are the high-security dungeons of Asgard. No one, not even I could survive prolonged contact with the interior of these walls. You would do well not to touch them. As to why we are in here, I can only fear for the worst as to what became of the guards and the rest of Asgard, if something else is in control of the palace dungeons." I frowned. "Did you say we're on Asgard?" Thor looked at me curiously. "Yes Lady Starkdöttir. We are on Asgard, my home world, and previously Loki's, if he hadn't…" He trailed off when he when he saw Loki on the floor of the cell next to him. His eyes widened and he stepped back in shock. I looked at him, and prompted "If Loki hadn't…what?" "If he hadn't faked his death on Scartalfheim."

Oh. Oh no. Thor believed that his brother was dead, and yet here he was, sitting in a cell, alive, next to him. I felt pity for him, and annoyance. How many times can you forgive a person, after that person has hurt you so many times? Why should he? Loki does not deserve, need, or want Thor's forgiveness and trust, yet Thor gives it. I will never understand why. I still thought on this when all of a sudden, an explosion rocks the dungeons with such ferocity that both Thor and I are knocked to the ground. "What was that?" I yell out, and then figures come into view, through the wall that had recently been blasted at. I backed away from them, but Thor recognized them. "My friends, what is happening?" A woman stepped forward and said "What do you think? We are getting you out of here." With that, the rune walls disappeared, and she beckoned to me. "Come quickly, my lady." Two of the other figures picked up the still-unconscious Avengers, two each, and Thor picked up Loki. I made to follow them, but at that moment, arms wrapped around my waist, wrists, and neck. I cried out, and they all stopped. The pressure on my bruised ribs was bad enough, but they jolted me back, slamming me into a stone column. My vision blurred, but I saw figures standing between me and the others. I squeezed my eyes shut and yelled "Go, they won't hurt me. They wouldn't dare, considering what they want with me!" Darkness clouded my vision completely and I knew no more.

_Change in POV: First person observer that does not exist in the story, whatsoever. We are with Thor &Co._

Thor roared as Toni was separated from the group. Summoning Mjönir, he made to smash his way to his fallen teammate, but her voice cried out. "Go, they won't hurt me. They wouldn't dare considering what they want with me!" Thor considered ignoring her, but Sif placed her hand on his arm and said "If what she says is true, we will rescue her later, and if it is not, the least we can do is respect her final wish and get the other team members to safety." He grudgingly agreed, and they left, the last image they had of Toni Stark, broken and defeated lying on the floor all on the forefront of their minds.

_Change in POV: Toni Stark| Time Skip: Several hours-_

Stirring, I found myself in a different room, laid out of a mass of satin and silk, golden light swirling around in front of my eyes. Sitting up, I noticed my injuries had healed substantially, and that my blood had been cleaned from my face. I was in a massive room of gold and stone. Lavishly decorated, fit for a queen, it reminded me of a palace, but at the same time, almost alien. It was then I remembered the dungeons, the failed rescue, the marriage proposal, and the threat. My head ached and I considered falling back to sleep but I forced myself out of bed, and walked to a window that stretched from the tile floor to the ceiling that seemed hundreds of feet above me. As I looked out of the window, I saw a city in ruins. Smoke curled into the sky, and rubble littered the streets below. I saw nothing move, as if the whole place had been abandoned of inhabitants, or they had all been killed by Malekith. I was looking at the ruined city of Asgard.

I was still standing at the window when doors opened behind me. I spun around and saw Malekith walking in. His right hand gripped his sword, and two guards in white masks flanked behind him. I stared at him and tried to think of how I could get out of there, when he said "Leave us." His guards stepped outside of the room and shut the door behind them. Malekith crossed the room and stood by me at the window. I backed away a little, but he made no move to stop me. He looked out of the window and said

"Incredible view, isn't it. To think, only days ago, Asgard was at its full glory, a crown jewel, shining for all to see, only to be diminished to dust and rock. My men and I did this of course, with only one goal. Thor had a woman, on Midgard, whom he loved, and she discovered something that belonged to my people. She took it, and brought it to Asgard. We tracked it, and we attacked. Our men destroyed the palace, and killed the queen, Thor's mother. They saw the mass panic, and they laughed. Odin himself found his wife dead after she tried to protect the human who was brought here. This was the room in which she died. Thor was angry and hunted me to my own world, alongside his brother."

I flinched when he mentioned Loki. I saw him sitting in the cell, he looked… dead, and I regretted thinking that Asgardian punishment might be better than the punishment he might have received on Earth. Loki had reminded me of myself, and in a way, I had come to respect him for that. He might have been the only one who would ever have come close to understanding how I think, how I work, how I feel... "You came to care for him. Didn't you? The younger prince." I looked away from Malekith. Anger surged through me, and I snapped. "What right do you have, to go through my head? You kidnapped me, you kidnapped my team, you hurt them, you separated me from them, and now you are forcing me to marry you. I don't care that my mother was engaged to your son, she married someone else, and had me, and then she died. As far as I'm concerned, that marriage contract died with her and your son. So you can take your marriage contract and…Mmph!"

Malekith moved with surprising speed, surging towards me and pinning me against a wall, one arm on my neck, and the other on my mouth. "Now you listen here Lady Starkdöttir, and you listen carefully. I am the only reason you are still alive, and if you want to keep it that way you will respect me and you WILL follow through on the marriage contract to me, or I will hunt down you friends, I will kill them slowly, and then I will return to your planet and I will destroy it, watch it burn, and you will be able to do nothing, but watch with me, and then as the last scream dies, I will rip your heart out of your chest, and make you watch as it burns with Midgard, and only then will I let you die. Do you understand me?"

I nodded, playing along, and then as he began to relax, I slammed my knee into his chest, shoved him down to the floor, knocking him unconscious, and took his sword and burst through the doors. The guards that arrived with Malekith had left, so I ran though the palace undetected. I knew it was only a matter of time before the guards came looking for me. Soon enough, I found myself in a courtyard. Looking around, I saw a door that had been kicked down to my left. Walking slowly towards it, I smiled. "Jackpot." I walked into the room, when my foot came in contact with something very familiar. Picking it up, I weighed it, and then targeted the wall. The pulse of energy that emitted from Loki's spear took out the wall with ease. Now I was armed, and ready to get out. Nothing was going to stop me, I mean, I'm Toni Stark, and let's face it, nothing's succeeded so far.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Steve's POV

I don't know what woke men, but I was seriously beginning to regret it did. Stirring, I saw Thor standing to the side, with some other Asgardians if their dress was anything to go by, along with Clint. Natasha and Bruce lay unconscious on the ground near where I lay. I groaned as I sat up, my head pounding. Looking around I noticed an Avenger missing.

"Where's Toni?" Clint turned to me, his expression almost-murderous. "We left her behind." He said that bluntly, and Thor stepped forward. "We did NOT leave her behind, Barton of S.H.I.E.L.D., we will go back for her, as soon as we can discuss a plan on how to get past Malekith's defenses." "We left her behind. She told us to go without her, something about them wanting her for something, according to her." "Wait, so what happened?"

Clint looked at Thor and said "You can explain this one, Thunder God." Thor never looked so human, rolling his eyes at the archer, and replied "As far as I can understand it, after the attack on London, the alien responsible did not die as we originally thought, nor did my brother on the Dark World. Both now reside on Asgard. Loki in the dungeons, and Malekith on the throne. Many of my people would be assumed dead, as there was an attack during my time on Earth after London, and Malekith took the city. He held us hostage, with Lady Stark and I separate from the rest of you. I do not know why. My friends here, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, breeched Malekith's forces, and they managed to liberate all but Lady Stark before guards surrounded her cell and formed a barrier. She cried out for us to leave her, that she knew that Malekith wouldn't harm her because he wanted her for something, but she did not say what. The guards didn't follow us for some reason, like the rest of us weren't necessary but I could clearly see that we wouldn't be able to rescue her with the rest of the team incapacitated. But we will go back for her, Barton of S.H.I.E.L.D., we will not leave her at the hands of the Dark Elves, and if I know Lady Stark at all, she will not stay put, meaning we might not even have to breech their forces to get to her. Do you understand now, Captain of America?" "Yeah, sort of. So Toni's alive?" "As far as they know, yeah, Cap, she's alive."

Clint came back into the conversation. I closed my eyes in relief and then said "Okay, Clint, try and wake up Natasha and Bruce, Thor, introduce me to your friends, and give me an idea on what weapons we have, we need to make a plan. If Toni's gone, great she's safe if she got out, but if they've got Loki as well, we need to get him out as well, I'm not going to take the chance that he could join this Malekith fella. If Toni's still there, then we get her out as well. Now, let's go."

**Okay, I know this is really short, and long overdue, but I kind of lost ideas on this story. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning it, or giving it up for adoption, I really just don't have any ideas at the moment. I am planning abother chapter, which I will post soon. **

**Onto a happier topic (yeah right...), who saw The Fault in our Stars movie? I did, and yes, I cried as much as I did when I read the book. Quick disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. Bye, and again, don't be mad. Chapter 5 is on it's way.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Toni's POV

As I wandered the halls, watching for exits or a way back to the dungeons, I couldn't help but marvel at the ruins that had once been what I imagine a great city. Asgard may have a few crazies, but they definitely had taste. The palace was beautiful, or what was left of it. As I walked, I remembered stories my mother told me as a child.

_Flashback- 24 years ago_

_"Mama, can you tell me a story?" _

_"About what, little star?" _

_"About your home, please Mama!" _

_"Ah, of Asgard. Are you sure, little star?" _

_"Yes Mama." _

_"Alright, well here I go. Asgard is in the sky, far away from here, where men and women live for a very long time, and they are rules by a just and fair king, known as the All Father, or King Odin. He is married to the beautiful Frigg, and he has two sons. The Princes, Thor and Loki. Prince Thor is well known, and very handsome, tall, and with hair so bright it shines like gold. He is the God of Thunder, and wields the mighty hammer, Mjönir. His younger brother, Loki, is a mischief maker. His hair is as dark as a raven, and a tongue of silver. He causes trouble at will, and his magic is both wondrous and dangerous. Together, they live in a palace of gold, the great city surrounding them. Leading out of the city is a bridge made of vibrant colors…" _

_"The rainbow bridge!" _

_"Yes, little star, the rainbow bridge, or as it is also known as, the Bifrost, which is watched by the gifted guardian Heimdall. He is the man responsible for my being here. But should you meet any other Asgardian, little star, remember this. Asgard is not meant for mortals and never will be. As much as I wish I could show you and your father the place from which I hail, you must never venture from this part of Yggdrasil. Gods are not meant to sire or birth mortal children, Loki has paid for this with his own children, Hel, Jormungand, and Fenrir. Do you understand, little star?"_

_"Yes Mama." _

_"Good, now, go to sleep, and in the morning, we shall see each other again." _

_Marianna smiled at her daughter as she snuggled into the blankets of her bed. Little Toni resembled her father strongly, with a deep tan, deep brown eyes, and a brilliant mind. But she inherited more from Marianna that either of them realized. _

_Behind the flawless skin and strong bones of typical Aesir children, Toni inherited a special gift. She inherited the healing ability. She could survive injuries that would kill a normal mortal, like a long time without oxygen, or metal through the heart. She inherited the ability to learn quickly, faster than the rate of any normal child, languages and mathematical engineering included. She also inherited a small bit of magic. _

Toni shivered, and wondered that if her younger self had known that she would meet Prince Thor and Prince Loki in the future, would she have wanted to hear so many stories about them. Probably, she decided. She would have tried to get as much information about them as possible to prepare herself.

Blinking sharply, she found herself at the top of a staircase. Deciding to go down, she found back in the dungeon room. Brilliant. Okay, time to haul your skinny ass outta here.

Walking along the rubble, she saw dust glittering in the light streaming through the ruins of the building.

A flash of color caught her eye. Loki! The pale, raven-haired Asgardian...no, Jötun, she reminded herself, lay there amongst the debris.

A debate split her head in two, but the part softened by actually spending time with her heroic flat mates won out, and she made her way over to him.

She dragged him out from under the pile of dust and rubble, noticing that he was still in the comatose-like state he was in before Lady Sif and the Warriors Three decided to take Thor's approach on the walls of the Asgardian dungeons.

Loki was skinnier that she though, but she wasn't complaining, since she decided to lug his rebellious ass out of the building. He was lighter than her suits though, which she would address later.

As she pulled him through the remains, Toni got a proper view of the city outside. Walls had been knocked down, plants ripped apart, stone cracked, pieces of metal lay scattered across everything. But there was something missing.

"Where are the bodies?" Toni muttered to herself.

With the destruction around her, you would have thought that there had been some people who had stayed to defend the city, but there was no one.

Toni had just been thinking on this when her unconscious passenger started to stir. His movements surprised her, and she accidentally dropped him on the ground. He groaned but didn't move. She eyed him cautiously, and then poked him with the butt of his scepter.

He still did nothing, so she poked him again, harder. She was about to pick him up again, when he moved. He tried to push himself up, but failed, and she snorted.

That was when he realized he wasn't alone. His eyes focused on her, and his body jerked away.

Now that he was awake, she could clearly see how bad he looked. His hair was tangled and knotted, hanging just to his shoulders. His eyes were bloodshot, confused and filled with emotion, sunk deep into his skull, the bags under them making him look even worse. His skin was ashen, almost-grey looking, and he breathed with difficulty. His clothes were torn, and there were several cuts and bruises littering what skin Toni could see. No doubt that there were more where she couldn't, hidden by Loki's clothing.

He spoke, his voice rough with disuse. "Stark? What are you...where...how are you here? Why are you..."

"Okay Reindeer games, I'm gonna fill you in. Malekith is still alive, has taken over Asgard, captured the Avengers, proposed to me, then the Warriors Three and that Zena chick busted the others out, but we got left behind because they were outnumbered, and we were surrounded, but Malekith underestimated me, and I busted your skinny ass out of prison. Now, we are going to figure out how to get out of here, and find Thor. If you don't help me, I will knock you out with this scepter of yours, and leave you for dead. Got it?"

He nodded, and then they started formulating a plan. Little did they know, that Malekith, and the Avengers were making their own.

**A.N. Okay, today is the one-year anniversary of when I last updated this story, and you all probably hate me. That's okay, I hate me too, for not doing this sooner, and for the way this chapter turned out. **

**But to be perfectly honest, I have lost all inspiration for this story. Actually, I have lost inspiration for a lot of my stories and haven't been able to write much. I want to thank everyone that reviewed, but I will ask you to bear with me. I do plan on continuing this and other stories, and I would love to keep your support. **

**On a happier note, I have finally caught up with the times and set up a few social media accounts under the same username. Check me out on Tumblr, Twitter, and iFunny, let me know that you read my stories. Most of my friends don't, and I would actually like to know what people think of my stuff. **

**Okay, apology, check, social media, check...oh, please remember to hit the review button, check out my other stories, I will update them soon, send me a private message if you have something to say, and have a great life. Bye!**


End file.
